Destiny
by Chieko Akane
Summary: Kise Ryouta meninggal. Aomine Daiki menyalahkan dirinya karena kecelakaan itu. Bayangan Kise Ryouta selalu mempermainkan dirinya setiap malam. Aomine Daiki pun hidup dalam penyesalannya seumur hidup. Tetapi, suatu ketika duplikat Kise Ryouta muncul di hadapannya. Siapakah dia? [AU, Typo(s), EyD kurang, dll]
1. Prologue

_Setitik kenangan datang kepada ku malam ini. Menyapa di tengah dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Kenangan itu tak datang sendiri, namun ia membawa bayangmu bersamanya. Terasa sungguh menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan begitu ingat kau tak berada di dekat ku. Setitik kenangan yang datang tak hanya bersama bayangmu, namun juga bersama kenangan yang kita bangun. Kenangan yang kita tanam di dasar, kenangan yang tak akan pernah kita bagi pada siapapun_.

* * *

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Cover by Hunberry Guruma, Devian Art.**

Genre(s) : **Drama ****and Romance**

Rated : **T**

Pair(s) : **Aomine x Kise**

* * *

**Destiny**

**Collaboration By**

**Chieko Akane &amp; Ryuukaze Hikari**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Daikicchi~"

**Deg**

Pemuda berambut navy blue yang sedang istirahat itu membelalakan matanya seketika. Lagi – lagi.. panggilan itu terdengar lagi olehnya. Walau sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya, namun panggilan itu terasa sangat jelas dan nyata baginya. Panggilan seakan menyeretnya kembali ke masa itu.

"Lagi-lagi itu lagi.."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya itu sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Rasa nyeri menyerang kepala dan hatinya sesaat. Dia membuka matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris dark blue menatap sekelilingnya kosong. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Bukan tertawa senang melainkan tertawa putus asa.

"Aku.. tidak tau lagi.. harus bagaimana.." Ia mulai terisak mengingat kenangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kenangan yang seandainya bisa Ia hapus, namun apa daya kenangan itu selalu datang untuk mempermainkan dia setiap malamnya. Membawa bayang-banyang kekasihnya kembali.

"..di sini.. aku gila tanpamu.. Ryouta.."

― Kise Ryouta. Kekasihnya yang telah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Jujur saja, dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian sang kekasih karena sebagian besar di sebabkan olehnya. Sebuah pertengkaran simple yang menjadi akar dari semua ini.

Aomine berpikir, ya terlalu banyak berpikir..

Andai Ia bisa mengembalikkan waktu lagi..

Andai Ia bisa melindungi orang itu sekarang..

Andai Ia bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu sekarang..

Jadi semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi, dan tak perlu ada kesakitan, dan kesepian yang mendalam seperti ini..

KRIINGGGGG!

Bunyi alarmnya seakan berusaha menyeretnya kembali pada kenyataan dari nostalgia masa lalunya itu, mengingat bahwa Ia harus berangkat kerja, Ia telah menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang polisi, bahkan Ia mendapatkan kedudukan tinggi di pekerjannya, walaupun alasan utama Ia menjadi polisi adalah untuk bisa melindungi kekasihnya ―yang telah meninggal itu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit saja, Aomine sudah berseragam polisi setempat. Ketika ia hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya, manik dark blue nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pigura. Yang pada awalnya sudah niat untuk meninggalkan apartemennya di urungkan kembali.

Di dalam pigura itu ada sebuah foto di mana dua siswa mengenakan seragam Teiko di bawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Kedua wajah itu di hiasi dengan senyuman lebar dan semburat merah yang kentara. Siswa berambut biru tua merangkul pundak siswa berambut emas.

"..Ryouta"

Aomine memeluk bingkai foto itu dan airmatanya secara tidak sadar mengalir deras untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenangan saat mereka dekat di Teiko itu kembali lagi. Memenuhi setiap pikiran dan hati Aomine. Merasa cukup puas bernostalgia Ia menaruh kembali foto itu pada tempatnya. "Ittekimasu…" pamit Aomine ke arah foto itu dan Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut terpampang di paras tampangnya itu.

.

Ketika sampai di kantornya, Aomine memakirkan mobilnya lalu memasuki gedung dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi ruangannya, Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa tenang, Ia mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Begitu setengahnya selesai, dia merasa sangat bosan. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, Ia meminta ijin ke wakilnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dengan mudah Imayoshi ―wakilnya mengijinkan Aomine keluar ketika melihat sebagian besar sudah di selesaikan Aomine. Aomine mengganti baju dinasnya dengan pakaian santai.

Aomine mulai menyusuri jalan, Irisnya mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Tetapi tetap saja tak ada hal yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu. Aomine mulai mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat sang mentari yang bersinar ―kuning, sesuatu yang sangat familier dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sempat kaget karena dia sendiri tertabrak bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk. Aomine pun mulai bangkit berdiri

"Ittai-ssu.."

Hah?

_Surai emas itu.._

_Manik coklat madu itu.._

_Suara itu…_

"Kise.. Ryouta?"

"Eh? Kau kan.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Saat malam datang, Akane nih ceritanya lagi bengong denger lagu indo yang lama-lama, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini langsung mendarat di otak Akane, dan Akhirnya Akane langsung curcol gitu mau buat fanfict ini dengan ide yang belum disempurnakan, dan akhirnya munculah kolaborasi bersama Ryuukaze Hikari ini!

Maaf ya Akane, buat yang baru, jujur STUCK ide yang Aomine x Readers T-T mohon pengertiannya ya *bow*

Ehmm, enaknya ini fanfict di lanjutin apa engga ya? R&amp;R dong, Sankyuu ^o^~


	2. Chapter 1: Kise Ryouji-ssu

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Destiny © Chieko Akane &amp; Ryuukaze Hikari**

* * *

Surai emas itu…

Manik coklat madu itu...

Suara itu…

.

.

_**Chapter 1: Kise Ryouji-ssu.**_

.

.

"Kise.. Ryouta?" dia kembali teringat akan kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan. Tanpa sadar dia menyebutkan nama sang almarhum kekasihnya ketika melihat orang itu. Dia sangat mirip. Terlalu mirip untuk di bilang kembaran dari kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Kau kan," pemuda yang menabraknya berkata seakan dia mengenal pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu. Tetapi, dia memang merasa sangat mengenal pemuda itu.

"Apa… kau… Kise Ryouta?" Aomine segera memotong ucapan Ryouji, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya walaupun terdengar ragu-ragu. Tidak ada kan orang yang sudah meninggal kini ada di hadapanmu dan NYATA?

"Ugh. Margaku memang Kise, tetapi aku Kise Ryouji-ssu." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, tapi menjelaskan semuanya.

Mendengar jawaban itu Aomine terdiam, dalam lubuk hatinya Ia berharap bahwa Ryouji adalah Ryouta. Sesaat kemudian Ia tersentak, "Maaf aku salah orang," ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum pada paras tampannnya, seakan ingin melupakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan _fake smile_, "Lalu, apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Ryouji untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Kau kan kepala polisi yang pernah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai dan kasus pencurian di bank ternama bukan?" tanya Ryouji enteng.

Aomine tersentak kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu orang yang mengenalnya walau dari berita. "Ugh. Iya itu aku," ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Oh ya! Tolong lindungi aku-ssu! Aku di kejar sama fansku-ssu!" teriak Ryouji tiba-tiba dan segera bersembunyi di balik badan Aomine dan hampir saja Aomine jatuh karena tingkah Ryouji tersebut. Berterima kasihlah pada pelatihan militer Aomine dahulu sehingga Ia dapat menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hah?" Aomine yang awalnya bingung dengan tingak Ryouji. Lalu tak lama, manik biru tuanya melihat segerombolan yang terdiri dari para gadis remaja berlarian ke arahnya dan berteriak menyebut nama orang yang bersembunyi di belakangnya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Dengan sigap Aomine segera menarik tangan Ryouji dan masuk ke sebuah Cafe terdekat.

"Hah… Hah… Mereka, sudah pergi-ssu?" tanya Ryouji sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Ya, Sudah jauh."

"Oh ya," Kise teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya. "Kise Ryouta itu siapa-ssu? Apa dia mirip denganku? Lalu nama marganya kenapa sama denganku?" tanya Ryouji seperti sedang mengintrogasi seseorang. Tidak. Ryoujimemang sedang mengintrogasi Aomine. Seperti Ryouji polisinya sekarang.

Pertama kali bertemu saja dia sudah secerewet ini, cerewet bagaikan cicitan tikus yang terjepit, dan cerewet yang sama dengan orang itu. Ah, menyebalkan bukan dimana kita sudah berusaha untuk melupakan seseorang yang berharga bagi kita, tetapi malah muncul seseorang berparas dan berkepribadian ―menurut Aomine dari kesan pertama bertemu dengan Kise Ryouji― duplikat mantan kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta.

"Ah, bukanlah siapa-siapa, mungkin aku salah orang, dan aku harus kembali ke markas besar polisi, _Jaa_." Aomine meninggalkan si_ ikemen blonde _itu. Jujur saja Aomine selalu menghindari dimana seseorang mulai bertanya sesuatu yang menjurus ke masa lalunya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Disisi lain, Ryouji yang ditinggalkan Aomine hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan beberapa senti mulutnya. Sebal, karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh si polisi itu dan meninggalkan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya penasaran. Mungkin Kise Ryouji bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Aomine karena dari awal Ia sudah tertarik dengan pria berkulit tan itu.

.

**~Destiny~**

.

Aomine menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa empuk yang berada dalam ruangannya, pikirannya kacau. Ia langsung menghubungi sekertarisnya –Ryo Sakurai– untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi. Sambil menunggu kopinya,Aomine mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menijit pelan pelipisnya,"Aku harap aku tidak menemuinya lagi. _Kami-sama_, tidakkah cukup kau memberikanku cobaan selama ini?" Ia bermonolog.

Belum sempat Ia menenangkan pikirannya seseorang dibalik pintu ruangannya mengetok dengan pelan. "Masuk," ucap Aomine.

"Aomine! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!" Imayoshi Shoichi segera menghampiri Aomine dengan tampang lega.

"Ada apa Imayoshi-san?" Tanya Aomine _to the point_.

"Aku rasa harus kau yang menangani karena dia yang memintanya," jawab Imayoshi sambil melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang, yang entah seja kapan sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Kise Ryouji!?" Aomine terkaget dan berdiri dari sofa empuknya. Dia lagi. Dia yang tidak ingin di temui kenapa bisa bertemu lagi? Mungkin dosa Aomine terlalu banyak sehingga doa yang Ia lontarkan barusan tak didengarkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Dalam hati Aomine sudah menjitaki kepala Kise Ryouji berkali-kali.

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise melambaikan tangannya, tampak senang, yang dilambaikan bertampak masam.

"Untuk apa kau di sini,Hah?!" Aomine langsung berteriak. Yang benar saja kalau dia harus menangani kasus pemuda berisik itu. Sudah hatinya kacau, telinganya juga ingin dibuat kacau.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya," Imayoshi berkomentar.

"Kise? Orang itu mengingatkanku pada Kise Ryouta-san," Sakurai langsung berkomentar seperti itu ketika pertama kali dia melihat Kise.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membuat kopi &amp; mengantarkannya bukan untuk berkomentar," ucap Aomine sarkas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah lelah, sangat lelah dengan hari ini. Maka dari itu,tolong jangan di ingatkan lagi tentang mantannya.

Sebelum berkata 'Sumimasen' Imayoshi mendorong Sakurai untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu agar tidak memperburuk suasana.

Aomine mempersilahkan Kise Ryouji untuk duduk di sofa. Manik _navy blue_nya mendelik tajam pada pemuda di depannya itu. Aomine sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dari orang ini. Untuk apa dia menemui Aomine?

"Jadi, apa masalahmu, Kise-san?" Tanya Aomine _to the point_. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama terikat dengan pemuda pirang ini menyebalkan ini.

"Tidak ada-ssu." Jawab Kise singkat.

Aomine segera berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "Jangan main-main, Kise-san. Kami punya banyak kasus yang harus di tangani. Bila tidak ada keperluan silahkan keluar dari sini," tangan Aomine terangkat sejajar lurus dengan arah pintu keluar dari ruangannya itu.

"Tapi, kau terlihat santai-ssu. Makanya aku datang menemui Aomine_cchi_~"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau sudah selesai, silahkan segera keluar dari sini."

"_Hidoi na_ Aomine_cchi_. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger? Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu-ssu," ajak Kise Ryouji., berusaha menenangkan Aomine

"Cih. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, bila kau tak mau keluar, lebih baik aku yang keluar._Jaa_."

—Tapi tak berhasil.

Kise Ryouji tak mau tinggal diam, baginya Aomine harus membayar rasa penasarannya. Sebelum Aomine beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, Kise menahan tangan Aomine.

"Argh! Baiklah!" Aomine sepertinya mengerti pertanyaan apa yang ingin Kise Ryouji ajukan padanya. "Tetapi, setelah aku cerita, jangan pernah datang menemuiku, lagi!" Kise Ryouji hanya membalas perkataan Aomine dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sama yang di miliki oleh Ryouta.

Maji burger tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini terasa sepi sekali. Namun, bagi Kise Ryouji ini hal yang bagus agar tidak dikejar-kejar oleh fans fanatiknya seperti tadi. Tetapi, hal ini tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan Kise Ryouji, Ia tetap memilih tempat di pojok ruangan.

"Jadi, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanpa basa-basi Ia langsung bertanya pada Kise Ryouji sambil membuka bungkus _cheese burger_ lalu memakannya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang Kise Ryouta-ssu?"

"Tidak bisa," balas Aomine sigap, dan kembali mengunyah _cheese burger_nya.

"Jangan begitu, Aomine_cchi_! Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Kise Ryouta di keluargaku. Jadi aku penasaran saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan aku beritahu. Dan kalau hanya itu alasanmu menanyakannya maka jangan datangi aku. Tanya saja ke keluargamu. Kalau keluargamu mengerti, sih. Lalu jangan menambahkan suffiks 'cchi' lagi, itu membuatku muak." Setelah berucap demikian, Aomine bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Maji Burger dengan Kise yang kebingungan.

.

**~Destiny~**

.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Bunyi bel rumahnya pun tak di indahkan olehnya. Ia tetap menikmati dunianya dengan melihat majalah Mai-chan yang terbaru, ya setidaknya itu bisa membuat _mood_nya menjadi lebih baik karena hari kemarin.

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

Aomine mendecak, siapa yang berani menganggu waktu intimnya dengan Mai-chan? Aomine menutup majalah Mai-chan dan menaruhya di lemari rahasianya yang berisi tumpukan-tumpukan majalah Mai-chan lainnya, lalu Ia menuju pintu apartemennya dengan langkah gontai.

Ia terkejut. "Aomine_cchi_!" Suara itu. Apa-apaan ini.

"Mau apa lagi? Pulanglah." Ketika Aomine hendak menutup pintu apartemennya namun di tahan oleh sebelah kaki Kise Ryouji yang mengganjal di pintu.

"Apa mau mu?" Kise Ryouji tak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dan langsung menyelonong masuk ke apartemen Aomine tanpa ijin.

"Aku mau kau menceritakannya." Pinta Kise dengan puppy eyes jurus andalannya.

Jurus Ryouji pun tak mempan, "Kalau hanya itu alasanmu datang kemari lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sudah pernah aku bilang, aku muak denganmu! Kenapa kau begitu bebal?" ucap Aomine sinis. Tidak cukupkah dia membuka luka lama dan membahasnya terus?

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menceritakannya-ssu!"

Tentu saja Aomine emosi. Ia langsung mendorong Kise Ryouji dan menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Aomine berbalik, berkomat-kamit ria karena terlalu sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise Ryouji, dasar tukang ikut campur. Lalu ada yang menahan langkahnya. Fotonya dengan Kise Ryouta semasa SMA dulu. Aomine langsung menyambar foto karena foto itu masih disana Ia takkan pernah bisa melupakan Kise Ryouta lalu Ia membuang foto itu ke tong sampah, masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Ia harus _move on_, tetapi tentu saja bukan dengan Kise Ryouji.

Aomine terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi —melihat majalah Mai-chan— Ia lebih memilih untuk bercumbu dengan kasur, bantal, dan gulingnya. Tetapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha tidur, Ia tetap tak bisa tertidur.

Krucuk.

Perutnya bersenandung fals, meminta untuk di isi. Dengan berat hati Aomine harus keluar apartemen untuk mencari makan, karena Ia tak memasak apapun hari ini.

Saat Aomine membuka pintu apartemennya tersentaklah Ia, "Kise?"

"Hehe. Aomine_cchi_, akhirnya kau membukakan pintu untukku. Aku yakin kau membukanya." Terlihat dengan jelas tubuh Kise Ryouji menggigil. Jelas saja sebentar lagi akan musim dingin.

Sejahat-jahatnya Aomine, Aominepun tidak tega melihat Kise Ryouji seperti ini, apalagi karena dirinya. Ia menyilahkan Kise Ryouji masuk dan menyuruhnya berendam air hangat. Aomine menunggunya dengan melihat TV.

Kise Ryouji yang selesai mandipun berjalan pelan ke arah Aomine, setelah yakin berada pas di belakangnya, Ia hendak mengageti Aomine dan

—DOR!

"AAAAA!" Kise Ryouji berteriak sekeras mungkin. Setelah berteriak, Kise Ryouji berkomat-kamit entah apa itu, terlalu _absurd _untuk dijelaskan.

Aomine melihatnya dan tertawa puas. Aomine tahu karena di depan ada kaca, tentu saja Ia bisa melihat aksi Kise Ryouji yang ingin mengageti dirinya. Tiba-tiba tertawanya mengecil, Manik _dark blue_nya melihat boxer yang dipakai Kise Ryouji.

"Kenapa kau pakai boxerku?" Aomine tampak tak senang.

"Hanya ingin saja, lagipula kan jorok kalau pakai boxerku yang tadi, Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. Bila beradu mulut dengan si kuning ini yang ada Ia akan makin stress.

"Ehem, Aomine_cchi_ sudah makan?"

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Untuk tanda terima kasihku, aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Kau bisa masak? Jangan racuni diriku ya, aku ini polisi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan dapurnya padamu." Aomine mengantar Kise menuju dapur dan memberi arahan dimana alat masak beserta bahan-bahannya.

"Hmm, Cuma ada bahan ini ya," Kise Ryouji berpikir. Sedangkan Aomine hendak pergi menuju ruang tamu. Ia terlalu malas untuk menemani Ryouji memasak.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau seafood pasta dengan banyak udang di atasnya? Aku yakin Aominecchi menyukainya-ssu!"

**Check Mate.**

"_Ne Aominecchi kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kise Ryouta –kekasih nya yang sudah tinggal bersama dirinya ketika mereka lulus SMA._

"_Apapun makanan yang kau buat aku tidak akan memepermasalahkannya, Ryouta." Aomine memeluk kekasih pirangnya itu dari belakang._

"_Um.. __Bagaimana kalau Seafood pasta dengan banyak udang di atasnya? Aku yakin Aominecchi menyukainya-ssu!"_

"_Kau memang yang terbaik, Ryouta." Aomine mencium bibir pemuda itu mesrah sebagai ciuman selamat pagi._

.

.

Aomine membalikkan badannya. Ia menghampiri Ryouji. Ia heran. Kata-kata itu mirip dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ryouta. Aomine mengangkat dagu Ryouji. _Navy blue_ bertemu dengan coklat madu. Si coklat madu hanya bisa mencoba memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Manik _navy blue_nya menyipit.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Episode selanjutnya …_

"Ssttt, Jangan berbicara lagi. Apa aku harus menciummu untuk membuatmu diam?"

"Aku tak bisa mengingat masa laluku, Aomine_cchi_, aku terlibat kecelakaan dulu."

**A/N: **

Apakah ada yang menantikan FF Destiny ini? Maaf bila author updatenya lama, lappy habis rusak dan diserang WB apalagi tugas sekolah menumpuk /.\ dan gomen chapter ini kerasa bosenin banget ya TTwTT dan ada yang udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya? XD

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan favouritenya! I love you, all! /cium satu-satu/ /plak

Akhir kata, Review please? Kritik yang membangun sangat diterima '-')/


End file.
